Five Is The Charm
by Charming River
Summary: Harry Potter and Charmed cross over. Harry becomes a whitelighter and gets his first charge. Who is in need of help to find a lost sibling. Read it please! If you like it review. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__I don't own charmed, I wish I did though, or the characters but I do own Pax, if you look on you'll find that it means peace,The same goes for Harry Potter,I don't own that either._

* * *

Five is the Charm

Chapter 1

The Charge

Harry arrived at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge in a flurry of white swirls, looked around to see where he was, he saw an amazing sunset, and he was calm now.

Still confused, why was he still here? Flesh, blood and bones but had felt his own death.

These two questions had been floating around in his head, unanswered.

Harry Potter, a wizard and a legend in his world. Dead, at the hand of archenemy Voldemort.

Wind blowing through his hair, he sat down, waiting_, 'But what for?' _He thought.

It was like he was supposed to be there.

Then suddenly, a white light with a bluish tinge to was glowing in front of him, he looked up, a figure a man was forming in front of him.

"How did you get up here?" Harry inquired.

"The same way you did, I Orbed." The man answered.

"Orbed?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, it's when you transport yourself and reform in a different place in seconds, literally." The man explained.

"Oh, right." Comprehended Harry.

"No offence, but who are you?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh sorry, I'm Leo Wyatt, and I'm an Elder." He informed Harry.

"What's one of them?" Harry asked.

"Well to cut a long story short, they're sort of the hierarchy of good." Leo said exasperated.

"Oh, cool." Harry exclaimed.

"Am I one of those Elders?" Harry asked intrigued.

"No you're not, sorry, but you are something very special though." Leo said smiling.

"What am I then?" Harry asked gutted.

"You are a whitelighter, they are guardian angels who guide witches, future whitelighters and lost causes." Leo replied.

"They're called charges, we heal them and advise them," Leo continued " that's why I'm here I've got a charge for you, he's a young witch."

"You will find him at his home on Prescott Street at 1319." Leo told Harry.

"Okay?" Leo asked Harry.

"Yes fine, thanks." Replied Harry.

"But one thing, how do I orb?" Harry asked Leo.

"Well what you do is, thing about the place you want to go, imagine white orbs flowing through you and you'll just float and end up where you want."

Leo instructed calmly.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Sorry Harry I've got to go now I'm being called, bye, yell if you need me." Leo orbed out.

'_So I'd better do as Leo told me to' _Harry thought to himself, he imagined white orbs flowing through him and he felt as though he was floating up wards and he opened his eyes and there he was, in front of him was a big grand house with a yellow post holder on the steps._ 'Wow.' _Harry thought to himself. Then suddenly there was a creak, the door was opening,_ 'oh no,'_ Harry just stood there, there was a boy coming out of the door he looked about Harry's age, 21.

"Hello I thought I could here someone out here," the boy said.

"But I didn't say any thing." Harry exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't hear you, come inside and I'll explain." The boy said amused? by Harry's reaction.

So Harry followed the boy into the very grand house and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

The boy in front of him had some very distinctive features; he had very dark hair, a small button nose and very pale skin and green/brown eyes.

"Sorry about the fright I gave you out there, I know you didn't say any thing out loud, I have the power of telepathy and I can orb too though I'm not a White lighter like you, my name's Pax Mayhem, what's yours?" Pax asked.

"Harry Potter, how come you can orb but you're not a white lighter?" Harry asked curiously.

"Apparently my mum had an affair with her white lighter, that's what Leo told me." Pax said.

" I'm adopted you see but by chance they're witches so I'm free to use my magic, they said that I was a twin that's why I need you." Pax finished his sentence abruptly.

"Sorry, mum's talking to me." Pax said after a few minutes

"What do you need me for?" asked Harry.

"I need you to help me find my twin, Paige Matthews-Halliwell," replied Pax

"Let's go and find her, hang on how are we going to find her?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Pax admitted.

At that moment a flyer flew across the street to Pax's feet, he bent down to pick it up, annoyed at litterbugs.

"Hey, look at this." Pax said tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt. What?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulder.

"There's a Halloween party on at P3!" Pax said excited.

"What's P3?" Harry asked.

"It's a club down in china town, it's supposed to be the bomb." Replied Pax surprised that Harry didn't know about P3.

"British." Pax muttered under his breath.

"Shall we go then, she might be there?" Harry said offended.

"Ok, it's on 31st October at 7:30pm."

Harry looked at his watch.

"That's in half an hour." Harry said urgently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter.

* * *

They both got in Pax's car and went to a rent-a-costume shop, on the other side of town.

Harry picked out a familiar Harry Potter costume; it looked just like his old school robes, and Pax the grim reaper.

They went over to the till and put the costumes on the conveyer belt and went to the end where you had to pay.

The shop assistant was standing, chewing gum like she was yawning, reading a magazine.

Harry coughed loudly to get the woman's attention.

"Oh sorry I was miles away." She replied

She scanned the items in and asked for the payment of 70

"I'm sorry but don't I know you?" the shop assistant asked Pax "I recognise you." She carried on.

"I don't know, you look kind of familiar." Replied Pax.

"Oh well I'm sure I know you, maybe my name might remind you" she suggested.

"It's…" she began to say it but her alarm on her watch went of.

"Sorry it's the end of my shift, and I've got a Halloween party to prepare for, handy working at a costume store eh?" she said apologetically.

By the time they had bought the costumes and got back in the car it was twenty past seven.

"Ok we've got an hour and ten minutes." Pax said looking at the clock on his car radio.

"Do you think we can get there in time?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Probably, but I'm not guaranteeing the traffic will be helpful, it is a Friday.

"Good point." Fridays were always busy in Hogsmede Harry remembered.

He remembered Honeydukes and when Ron had suggested to Hermione to buy Harry some blood flavoured lollipops.

A tear came to his eye, he missed them so much, even more so than when he was away from them when they were at school and the term had ended.

"Dude, are you crying?" Harry heard Pax asked.

"Yeah so what, you would if you had just died and been introduced to this crazy world where I understand nothing, not even what am." Harry ranted.

"Sorry I was just asking." Pax said backing off.

"It's ok I'm just new to this." Harry said apologetically.

They started driving; well Pax was Harry had never learnt.

They pulled up into the car park of p3.

They got out in their costumes went inside after about ten minutes they were asked if they wanted to dance with some girls.

Harry said no but Pax couldn't resist.

Harry went to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"What's wrong, not enough dead for ya?" someone asked behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applys. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Found

"Aaah!" Harry screamed turning around to look at this person behind him.

It was the woman from the costume shop in china town

"Well hello to you too my names Phoebe by the way, I never told you it." She replied stifling laughter.

"What the hell are you meant to be?" Harry asked cocking one eyebrow

"A witch." Phoebe replied simply.

"Oh right, you look more like a Goth than a witch." Harry replied stunned at this woman's get up.

"Will you come with me into the back?" phoebe asked beckoning him behind the counter and into a room where two other women were standing.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you." Said a woman with ginger hair and very pale skin.

"I'm Paige by the way, and this is piper." She said pointing to her right.

"Hi." The woman called Piper greeted.

"And you've already met Phoebe." Paige said pointing to her left.

"Yes I have, um Paige you don't happen to be Paige Matthews-Halliwell do you?" Harry asked picking at his cuticle not wanting to look stupid.

"Yes, I am how did you know?" Paige asked startled.

So Harry launched into this mornings antics.

"You know Leo?" Piper asked smiling.

"Yes why?"

"He's my husband." Piper replied.

"You said you have a charge, whose been looking for me. Why?" Paige asked.

"He believes he's your twin brother." Harry said bluntly.

"What!" All three women screamed in unison.

"D … Di … Did you hear that?" Paige asked her sisters breathlessly.

Pax heard this and want in to the back room only to catch Paige as she fainted.


End file.
